


oh, klahoma

by irlmono



Series: little nightmares 2 fix it au [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fix-It, Gen, Medical Trauma, Mild Gore, Mono Is Sad And Traumatised, Neurodiversity, Nightmares, Porcelain Mono, Self-Indulgent, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: mono has heart stopping nightmares. eve tries to help.
Series: little nightmares 2 fix it au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	oh, klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is a fix it au where they all get adopted lol. eve and stray are ln2 ocs who are students but like good students ig

The sound of harsh, grinding laughter and clattering against plastic got his attention and he jerked his head towards the source of the noise, heart racing, almost trying to jump out of his chest. 

Mono’s eyes flickered around the empty school hallway, watching as grey locker doors swung open and slammed shut. The air held a menacing tone as he treaded carefully towards where the noise was coming from. 

His surroundings shifted and all of a sudden he was wandering into a classroom, the door completely removed from its hinges, laying in shredded wooden stakes on the ground. 

A class of students sat around a long, rectangular table, rattling as they giggled and chatted loudly amongst themselves, staring down at whatever was laying on the table. Teacher stood in front of the table, holding something shiny. 

Mono’s heart jumped into his throat as the metal of the knife glinted in the dim light of the bulb hanging overhead. 

He watched silently from the doorway, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Teacher raised the butcher’s knife, the students parted, and he caught a glimpse of what was spread out on the table. 

It was.. him.

His unconscious body was laid out on the table like a rag doll, arms and legs strapped down and tape rolled over his mouth. His head was normal. It wasn’t porcelain, like it was now. This was..

This was before his porcelain head was sewed onto his body. With a jolt of panic, he realised that this was when he had been put to sleep with a sedative at the school. When Teacher stuck his porcelain head onto his neck. He wanted to look away, he knew what was coming next, but his glare was transfixed onto his human head. 

The lightbulb flickered for a moment, students freezing as Teacher slammed the knife down into the other Mono’s throat. Then horrible, maniacal laughter sounded from every inch of the room. 

The other Mono’s head lolled for a moment, before rolling off of the table and landing on the wooden floor with a wet splat. His eyes were still open and staring wide and his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. 

Teacher picked up the head off of the ground, holding it like a trophy before dropping it onto the table. She grabbed what looked like a scalpel and began to cut an incision along the length of his hairline, effectively scalping him, ridding him of any hair. 

The whole table was coated in crimson blood. Mono could feel it on his hands, on his throat, on his cheeks, sticky and wet. He let out a tiny, muffled cry of horror, watching as Teacher placed the hair that she had cut off of his head into a jar and screwing the lid on tight. 

She then turned to Mono, grabbing her large butcher’s knife. She stalked over to him, knife raised, then she brought it down on his skull and-

Mono woke up with a start, jolting upright, clutching at the soft blankets, trying to feel something real to snap himself out of the horrible nightmare. He rocked back and forth and tiny whimpers spilled from his mouth, hands reaching up to tug at his hair. 

He threw the blankets off of himself and climbed out of bed, being careful not to disturb Stray, who was sleeping soundly in the bed beside him. Fingers tapped against his end table, reaching blinding until they brushed against his paper bag mask. He grabbed it and shoved it onto his head, relaxing a little once his features were hidden. 

Mono didn’t like his face. It reminded him of Teacher and the students and his time at the school.

He crept down out of the small bedroom and down the hallway until he reached the playroom. It was a room with white painted walls and comfy, soft rainbow carpets. Paintings that he, Six, Eve and Stray had designed were hung up on the walls, even a banner that he and Six had drawn and cut out was hanging from one side of the room to the other. It was colourful. And colour was comforting to him. 

Mono looked around for a moment. It was dark. Too dark. But what did he expect? It was the middle of the night. His guardian and friends were all sleeping. There was no reason for the light to be on. 

Suddenly, the fairy lights strung up above the couch flickered on. He stumbled back, hands clutched protectively to his chest. Then his eyes caught sight of a figure shrouded in darkness. It looked like..

“Eve..?” he asked, voice barely above a shaky whisper. 

Eve nodded, then patted her hand against the spot beside her on the couch. Mono collapsed onto the couch, overtired and frightened tears spilling over his cheeks, dripping onto his cotton pyjama shirt. 

She stared at him for a moment before leaning back. “Somethin’ happen?” Eve asked, head angled at Mono’s trembling form. 

Mono shook his head, a clear lie. “It- It’s nothing..” he murmured back to Eve, quiet as to not disturb his sleeping friends. And his guardian. He would most likely be punished if he was loud. That’s what Teacher used to do. 

Eve snorted. “So, you come out here, cryin’ and shaking, and it’s ‘nothing’. Real convincing.” she placed a cautious hand on his shoulder. “Now tell me. What’s wrong with you?”

Mono paused, entire body tensing at the sudden touch. Normally Eve’s touch was good. He liked when she hugged and patted his shoulder because she was gentle. Most times, Eve was gentle with him. But this time, it felt like poison, burning not to the touch. 

He jerked away. 

“Bad dream,” he mumbled, curling into himself. He pulled at his mask, a nervous habit of his, then looked up at Eve. The pitiful look on her face made him want to vomit. Or scream. Or both. He didn’t want pity. It made him feel weak. 

Eve tutted softly, hands placed delicately in her lap, head tilted towards him. The grumpy look she normally adorned was replaced with something less agitated and something softer. She pondered for a moment. 

“Do you.. wanna talk about it..?”

Mono shook his head, the sound of the paper bag rustling feeling somewhat comforting to him. It was a good sound. Not like the other sounds he used to hear on the daily, like squealing and loud laughing and slapping of rulers and the bang of the Hunter’s gun. And the screaming that normally came from his mouth because the lights were too bright and everything was so loud and his senses were overstimulated thousands of times worse than they ever had been before. 

Understanding seemed to dawn on Eve. “Kinda expected that. You’ve been through the wringer, kid. Wouldn’t doubt that the shit you dream about is unpleasant as hell.”

Mono hummed a noise of agreement. It wasn’t even his worst nightmare. One that he’d had a few nights ago involved him and Six being skinned alive by the Hunter and being hung up on hooks in body bags. 

Eve sighed, then stood from where she was sitting. When Mono realised that Eve was walking away from the couch, he tried to grab for her sleeve, but just missed, scared that she was leaving him to his own, messed up thoughts. 

But all she did was crouch in front of a box sitting on the ground, digging through it. It didn’t make much noise, only a few squeaks and crinkles and crunches. She pulled something out of the box and wandered back over to the couch, handing the item in question to Mono, who took it with a noise of curiosity. 

It was a soft teddy bear toy that crinkled whenever he squeezed its arm. Its fur was a warm brown tone and its tiny button nose was a blackish blue. 

He squeezed it tight. 

“Maybe this’ll help ya sleep better,” Eve said, sitting down on the couch beside Mono. She gestured to the bear. 

Mono nodded. “Thank you,” he thanked Eve quietly, voice trembling. 

Eve hesitated for a moment before pulling Mono into a tight hug. Mono squeaked and hugged her back, leaning his head on her shoulder as his vision was clouded in darkness. 

This time, his dreams would be better. He was sure of it.


End file.
